Sequence of Events - Maya's Death
This article revolves around the death of Maya. This event happens in "If These Dolls Could Talk." Key The time in which each event happened during an episode is included. At some times, where it happened, who saw it, or how it was figured out is also included. Events Before Maya appears to have been staying in Noel Kahn's cabin, as revealed in "What Lies Beneath". In a secret room, Emily and Hanna find a sleeping bag, and Maya's bag containing her personal items, including a knife with the initials 'LJ' carved into it, for defense purposes, and a bus ticket to San Francisco. This would explain why there were photos of Maya in her pajamas outside of the Kahn's cabin. (What Lies Beneath) *Maya's killer/The "A" team stole her phone, and saw that she was communicating with Emily. (What Lies Beneath) *If Maya was running away, she must have known the A Team/her killer was out to get her, and was going into hiding, like Alison had on the day of her death. (What Lies Beneath) Her Death *Maya writes a note for Emily, saying to meet her possibly at the Kahn's Cabin. (unknown time, What Lies Beneath) *Maya records a video for her website, saying she's a coward, and needs to face her fears (possibly as in running away), just as a police car pulls up. It's Garrett's car. She gets into the car with him, and he drives her home. Her parents aren't home. (around 9 pm, seen by Bart Comstock, Stolen Kisses) *Maya bikes over to the Kahn's Cabin, and disappears through a back door. (around 10 pm, security footage in What Lies Beneath) *Maya appears to have been in the secret room. She's there for a while, doing something. (between 10 and 1 am, What Lies Beneath) *Jenna and Toby are at home. They examine something Garrett gave to Jenna to "keep safe." It's the fifth page of Alison's autopsy report. (between 11 and 11:45 pm, If These Dolls Could Talk) *Garrett Reynolds arrives at Spencer's house with Melissa, after a seemingly normal night. They share a kiss before a police officer shows up to arrest Garrett for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. (12 am, If These Dolls Could Talk) *Jenna and Noel arrive at Noel's cabin a little after 1:10 am. Maya hears them coming in and escapes through a back door four minutes later. She walks back to the gate when someone snatches her. (1:10 - 1:14 am, What Lies Beneath) *Maya is killed, and her body is dumped in the abandoned backyard of Emily's house. (1:30 to 2 am, If These Dolls Could Talk, UnmAsked, and What Lies Beneath) *Her body is discovered a week later by the police. (during the Masquerade Ball, UnmAsked) After *Mona reveals the code for Maya's website, where all of her pictures, videos and blog entries were uploaded. **Found in Crazy **Hacked into in Stolen Kisses *Paige and Emily get together. (Stolen Kisses) *The girls find a photo of Maya with a black eye "tattoo" on her wrist; the same tattoo that Holden was wearing at the church party in The Remains of the "A". They find out that Maya used to go to the Kahn's parties. (The Kahn Game) *Hanna finds the note from Maya addressed to Emily. (What Lies Beneath) *Noel, Jenna, and Garrett are crossed off as suspects for her killer. (What Lies Beneath) Notes *Maya could have been running away from The "A-Team". **Based on what we already know, Maya could have been going into hiding to get away from her killer. *When she was found, her body was in the Autolysis stage of decay. In this stage, the moisture would cause early signs of decomposition and it would be hard to identify whose body it is. Unless they found ID on her, they probably ran a DNA test in between UnmAsked and It Happened 'That Night'. (UnmAsked) *Maya must have known Noel to have had permission to the secret room in the cabin. This relationship may have formed when Noel supposedly hooked Maya up with weed before she was in rehab. (What Lies Beneath) Noel also says that she came to a lot of the Kahn's parties with an open invite. *It was revealed in The Remains of the "A" that Holden knew Maya because they were both in a "club" or party. Holden was wearing an eye "tattoo" on his wrist that day. The girls also find a picture of Maya with the same tattoo on her website (The Kahn Game). Later, at the Kahn's party (in The Kahn Game), Spencer and Aria realize that all party guests have to be stamped with the same black eye tattoo that Holden and Maya had on their wrists. *Alison was killed similarly to Maya. They both had parts of their body crushed, and they were both choked. *Nate St. Germain comes to town in "Birds of a Feather" and says he's Maya's cousin. It is unknown if he is really Maya's cousin, as Maya never mentioned having a cousin named Nate. *Paige and Nate are two possible candidates for Maya's murderer. Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 2